


Cat and Mouse

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hero Worship, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Thundershield - Freeform, Worship, slight bondage elements but not really, sort of d/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees just how far Thor will let him go.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://www.dunicha.tumblr.com">Dunicha</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> One of the reasons I so adore Thundershield is because Steve's such a superhuman there's probably not a person alive who could hold him down or overpower him. But Thor isn't a man. Thor's a god. 
> 
> There is quite a lot of Steve-worships-Thor in this. It's actually about Steve fucking Thor for the first time, and being amazed that Thor's 'letting' him do it. Not that Thor isn't happy for him to! It's just that Steve's slightly (very) awed by Thor's god status.

Steve bit his lip as he pinned Thor’s arms above him, his body pliant despite his greater strength, letting Steve push and pull him where he wanted. Thor watched Steve’s face as he sat back, his eyes lidded with both amusement and arousal. Steve had never felt so much like a mouse playing with a cat, waiting til the amusement passed and he would be pinned down and played with instead. 

 

He slipped his hands down Thor’s sides, watching him still as he brushed over his sensitive underarms and ticklish ribs, tracing muscles his own were mere copies of. Thor flexed his hands but did not move them. Were it anyone else Steve might have bound them, but where they were concerned bindings were pointless. And if it _had_ been anyone else his own superior strength would negate the need anyway. Thor would remain where Steve wanted him til he surged up and turned the tables as he only could. 

 

Steve kissed down Thor’s chest, moving over to lick at and then bite gently at a nipple to see if that might awaken the beast, but Thor still looked on regally with an indulgent smirk. Steve bit harder and Thor raised an eyebrow but still made no move to stop him. Steve went lower, his body brushing over Thor’s cock, hard and perfect, as he moved. 

 

When they’d done this before Steve had ridden him, sliding down on the cock he’d come to worship, fucking himself as hard as he could in hopes of seeing Thor come undone by his hand. To be so vulnerable in the presence of a god, a man who could overpower him instantly without a thought was the most delicious debasement. More than when Thor held him down and fucked him, more than Thor opening Steve up and seeing for himself just how much he could take. Giving himself like some virgin sacrifice, Steve wondered if that was what heaven was afterall, pleasing a god, worshipping him with everything he was. 

 

Steve’s cock twitched at the thought of being fucked, fucking himself like that, but Thor’s face was still so smug, so sure of himself. For all Steve’s goodness, he didn’t often back down from a challenge, and it was always the bigger guys who he’d wind up pissing off. Maybe he played with fire more now that he wasn’t so tiny. The stakes were higher now he was here, ghosting his hands over the cock of a god. 

 

His heart in his mouth, Steve kissed lower still, down Thor’s abdomen, down his solid penis and across his balls. He thought of stopping there, sucking him was a reward in itself after all, but there was steel in his resolve, and he had to get closer to the flame, see if this was the time he’d be burned. 

 

Steve hooked a hand under Thor’s knee. His leg was as pliant as the rest of him and went easily where Steve pushed it, more flexible than his bulk would suggest. Then the next one til he was presented with his quarry. Steve’s mouth watered as he surveyed what was inexplicably laid out before him like some obscene picture that ought to make him blush but fuelled private fantasies instead. Thor watched him warily as he dipped again to kiss and suck the soft skin of his balls before lifting and softly massaging them with one hand so he could access what he’d truly been after. 

 

Steve dipped further down, tongue sliding across hot skin as Thor shifted, rolling his hips and spreading himself wider, wise to Steve’s game and apparently still pleased to play along. 

 

Since the idea had arrived in Steve’s mind he’d thought of little else. Thor occupied his thoughts most of the time anyway these days, clouding his mind til he could get more of him, his lips and hands twitching to touch him, worship him. But this was the basest penance he could perform, true subjugation, and by his own hand at that.

 

He leaned back and just looked again, tattooing the sight on to his memory before licking again, soft tongue dipping and pressing in wetly. For all the times Thor had done this to him, he knew what felt good and tried to replicate it, pushing in as hard as he could with his too-soft tongue, relishing when the tight knot pulsed slightly open before closing and pushing Steve’s tongue back out again. 

 

Thor made a small noise; just a sigh really, but it penetrated Steve’s bones with zings of arousal and triumph. For all his loudness elsewhere, Thor was a stoic and quiet lover, the things he’d say in whispers just for Steve’s ears and Steve’s heart. A sound like that from just a lick? Triumph indeed. 

 

He prodded and poked with his tongue, coaxing Thor’s muscles to relax and let him have more, get inside him further and further and make more tiny sounds of pleasure for Steve to catalogue and keep for himself. He was hard against the sheets, unconsciously rutting against the bed for some semblance of friction as he strained his tongue against Thor’s hole, thrusting as much as he could with it. 

 

Thor could snap his neck like this. Steve thought of it with a jolt, his cock jumping. He wouldn’t, had vowed to keep Steve safe and as perfect as he was now and forever, a thousand times. But he _could_ and the thought coloured all of Steve’s interactions with him, filthy moments like this and chaste breakfasts and wild missions alike: Thor could destroy him at any moment. 

 

Steve let go of Thor’s thigh and then he was rubbing curious fingers over the place he’d made so wet and so slick. Just one, he told himself. One and Thor would likely push him off and be done with this game, but one pressed in and Thor made no move to stop him. Another and he just tilted his hips more. Only a little more and Steve could fit his cock in there, a thought he’d never even dared let himself imagine before.

 

Thor kept making his tiny sounds, heavy breaths and sighs that sounded like the world ending. Steve shifted up and away, needing to gauge Thor’s expression before maybe actually doing this. But Thor’s face was flushed hotly and he merely glanced at Steve before throwing his head back. Steve pushed his fingers back into him. “Can I?” he asked, more plaintive than he’d intended, as vulnerable as he suddenly felt out here on this ledge of uncertainty. 

 

Thor moved his arms and Steve rocked back on his heels, expecting the moment where the tables would turn and Thor would have him pressed into the mattress in a moment, but he grabbed the backs of his knees instead and held them, giving Steve even more access as he nodded wildly. “Yes, yes, do it.”

 

Steve looked down at himself, his hand having found it’s way to his own cock, stroking it absently. He lined up and pushed slowly, Thor’s muscles soft and then hard around him, pushing and pulling and keeping him still. “Steve,” Thor moaned, and he didn’t know what he meant, but he hitched his legs up even further so Steve pressed on. 

 

He couldn’t believe this, his cock - his! - pushing into Thor’s perfect ass, sliding in slow but sure, making Thor his as much as he was Thor’s. He reached a hand up to touch Thor’s skin and found it so hot it burned, Thor moaning again and then once more as Steve pinched a nipple between his fingers. 

 

Steve leaned over Thor as he got all the way in, stilling like Thor always did and feeling the muscles adjusting inside, so tight and hot and his. He felt like he’d never move from here, there _was_ nothing else. This was it. But Thor swallowed and fixed him with a glare. “If you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me,” he said, a warning note in the base of his voice, even if it was ragged and hoarse. Steve almost wanted to challenge that, see what would happen if he didn’t follow orders for once. But not this time. Not tonight. 

 

He withdrew and thrust back gently, and again. The first time he’d ever fucked anyone, actually, he thought with surprise. And it was only really a dare with himself that had pushed him thus far. Thor indulgent as ever, even when it came to this. “Yes,” he whispered as Steve began to move faster. “More,” he demanded, til Steve was thrusting as fast as Thor did with him.

 

“You like that?” Steve heard himself asking. “You like me fucking you?” 

“Steve,” was all he’d get in return. “ _Steve_.” Thor’s dick slapped against his own stomach, forgotten about as Thor came completely apart just from this and Steve wondered to himself quite what he ought to do about it: jerk him off or wait for Thor to flip them over and fuck him afterwards? He wanted both so badly that he couldn’t decide, the thought of Thor being like this and also coming inside him, marking him inside again and again like all the other times he had. He got so lost in it, the real images and the imagined ones, it made him lose himself in it til he was coming and coming, bucking into Thor’s body with a shuddering release and a shout that in any other circumstance would have been silenced by Thor kissing him breathless or pressing him down into the mattress.

 

Thor barely winced as he surged up, Steve slipping out of him as he did so and falling onto his back with Thor above him, face red and wild, baring down over him and pushing him open all in one swift movement. It had been an hour or so since the last time, this being one of their nights when Thor would take Steve over and over again, so he was slick enough to take Thor’s fingers with only a little burn, pushing into him quicker than he might normally, too impatient to wait.

 

Thor rammed into him, stretching him out and taking him, taking what belonged to him. Steve, spent already and pliant, legs pushed back and floppy with it; docile as he took it as happily as he’d take anything and everything Thor would ever deign to give him. “Thank you,” he said fast when the air wasn’t being pressed out of his lungs. “Thank you thank you thank you.” 

 

Thor pressed down over him, squeezing even those tiny breaths out of his lungs as he thrust in hard as though there was any further he could go, twice, three times, a fourth and a fifth before he stopped and came. Steve could feel Thor’s balls as they twitched against his ass, pumping into him just like he’d imagined. Thor’s hair was in Steve’s mouth, his arms pinned by his sides preventing him from doing anything but lay there and be taken, nothing more than a favoured plaything. 

 

Thor grunted when he finally withdrew, leaning up and off of Steve but not away, just holding himself over Steve to look down upon him with warmth in his eyes and wry amusement curling his lips.

 

“Did you like that, little one?” 

Steve just nodded, too out of breath still to say much of anything. “You must do it again,” he decreed. “Though I might not be so indulgent next time.” 

“Again?” Steve whispered, incredulous. 

“Why not?” Thor answered simply, as though there weren’t a thousand reasons why it wasn’t so easy. As though he wasn’t a god and Steve wasn’t just some man. “Sleep first though,” Thor’s voice was soft, already falling into slumber. “Tomorrow you shall fuck me again, and then I you and then we start again.” He pulled at Steve til he was arranged how he wanted him in his arms, wetness and filth were matters not for godly kinds. Besides, that would just make it easier for next time, Steve thought as Thor flicked the switch set into the wall next to the bed to turn the lights off. Tomorrow.


End file.
